The Question
by thegirlofcrazy
Summary: One little question could change everything. But what harm could happen? ONE SHOT, Lily/James.


**The Question**

It was raining outside the dormitory windows. The Gryffindor dorms were cosy and warm, so Lily curled up at the end of her bed with some hot chocolate and began to reread one of her favourite books.

The sound of rain was soothing and the words began to drift around the page as Lily tried to stay awake. Finally, a loud thump awoke her from her nap and the window next to her bed burst upon, smashing against the wall with a clank. Freezing cold wind and rain followed, but through this Lily saw the face of James, floating oddly in the dark sky.

"James?" She screeched, shivering. "What the fuck are you doing up there? It's dark, get down."

"I came to see you." He yelled. "Can I come in?"

"This is the girls' dormitory James. Can it wait?"

"No it can't. I came from Quidditch practice because I have something to say to you."

"But it's raining."

"I'm aware of that." He sheepishly came closer through the rain, until he floated (on his broomstick no less) in the light from the dorm. His dark hair was flattened against his forehead, and he was still wearing his chaser uniform, which looked completely soaked. "Can I come in?"

"Erm, okay."

She stepped back as he dived through the window and got off the broom. They then stood awkwardly a few feet apart, as he nervously ruffled his hair, sending raindrops all over Mary's cloak. They avoided each other's eyes; instead, he glanced at the pictures over her bed of her and her friends, the books on her bedside table. She pretended to be _very_ interested in the label on her shirt. She pretended not to stare at those endless, chocolate brown eyes that were so enticing. She guessed (hoped) that he was thinking similar thoughts when she turned her eyes up to meet his. It was an eternity before either of them spoke.

"Lily." "What-" They spoke at the same time.

She coughed anxiously. "You go."

"Well, I wanted to say." He paused; passing his broomstick between his hands. "I wanted to say that I- well, you, I mean..." He inhaled sharply. "I wanted to ask if you would, erm, are you going to Hogsmeade with anyone?"

"No, I'm not. I've been a bit busy you see, with Head Rounds and all, I hadn't planned on going."

"Oh, okay." There was another awkward pause, in which Lily watched the way the corner of his mouth, usually so cheeky and ready to laugh, was curled in an almost frustrated direction.

She bit her lip, and silently praying to whatever god or divine creature existed, asked "James?" He looked up, a hint of sadness in his eyes. She smiled. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

His eyes lit up like a child in Honeydukes with a pocket full of galleons.

"Really? You really mean that?" He stepped closer.

"Sure." She looked up at him and grinned. "Now you've deflated your head a bit. I mean, what harm could happen?"

James lifted her up and hugged her, yelling; "I knew I'd get through to you eventually. I knew it! We're going to have the best time ever, I promise."

"I thought I was taking you out Potter?" She laughed, not hating the way his arms held her closer to him.

"Tell you what, after two years of begging you for a date, we can just split it."

"I like that idea."

He leaned his forehead against hers, and she gazed up into his chocolate eyes. Had she really just asked him out? It felt too surreal, like just another one of her daydreams. Truth is; Lily had been pondering talking to James for weeks. She had been frightened, once he stopped asking her out and they became almost friends. But inside her, once she cared to listen to her hysterical heart, was the fact that she liked him. It was like chemistry, and having those dazzling eyes in front of her made her realise how much he liked her too. That little question could change everything, but Lily felt only a excited buzz in the pit of her stomach.

"Do you want to see something?" He whispered.

"What?" She'd probably go anywhere with him.

He winked and mounted his broomstick, pulling her on behind him.

"Where?"

He shushed her and kicked off from the ground, sending them flying out of the window and into the dark. She gasped and clutched his back frantically as they flew around the tower and soon around the castle. It was late but the castle was still alight, soon fading into a mess of sparkling lights in the rain. The wind hit her face and chilled her to the bone- her fingers felt like they were about to fall off.

Soon they were over the castle and landing in the centre of Hogsmeade. She gazed around at the bright main street, where most of the businesses were shut, except for the crowded Three Broomsticks.

"What the hell Potter?"

He got off the broom and took her arm, leading her through the village. "So how about that date Evans?"

_**Please Review if you read**_


End file.
